


Buzzing

by baebel



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Strange relationship dynamics, YouTube, gays, maxian, submissive ian if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baebel/pseuds/baebel
Summary: Ian's hands sweat around the plug inside his pocket. It was small and pink, but boy did it pack a punch. He'd never actually used it on himself, strictly speaking, but he had seen it many times buried inside Max, or being run up and down the underside of Jojis cock. However, Joji didn't have the delight of traveling to E3 with his two friends. Today it was just Ian, Max, and a pink vibrator.Ian finds one of Max's toys and is a dick abt it.





	Buzzing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Temporicidal for the edits and the gf for the encouragement!!

The two started the day off as expected. Max rolled out of bed half-naked and cursing himself, fiddling with some game on his phone which he insisted he hated, but continued to play despite himself. Ian watched him from his bed, his own sweat-stained pajamas clinging to his pale frame. He needed a shower, but Max had claimed the bathroom first, slamming the door in Ian's face. 

The brunette rubbed a hand across his face. He and Max had fun, sure, but you could only spend so much time with someone without losing your head. He looked at himself in the mirror across from the bathroom. He swore his mouth was stained with ketchup, but without glasses it was hard to tell. He squinted at himself in the mirror, trying to recall what had happened last night. There were drinks, of course, and room service... and then the fucking. Ah. Any malice that Ian had towards Max for taking the first shower vanished instantly. Of course, he deserved it. 

Looking around at the messy hotel room, Ian considered cleaning up, but he stood there for so long by the time he'd worked himself up enough to walk over to yesterday's clothes and pick them up, Max was finished in the shower. He stepped out practically glistening. Jesus, sometimes Ian wondered how he managed to get in with Max. He continued to stare in admiration, though Max only ignored him, clearly still holding out given their fiasco last night. 

Ian ducked past him, going to slap him on the arse as he did so, but failing miserably. He closed the bathroom door behind himself and instantly dropped his clothes to the tiled floor. He turned the knobs on the shower and stuck his hand under the stream to feel for a temperature he'd deem as suitable. While he did this, he let his eyes wander around the shower cubicle until they rested on two very small, very empty bottles of shampoo and conditioner. 

His teeth ground together in frustration. Of course Max had used them up, he was stupid to expect there to be any product at all left. He kept his cool, though, and only let his anger show through a short-lived huff. He stepped out of the shower and scanned the room for more soap. When he couldn't see any, he yanked the drawers below the sink open. The one on the left was empty, but the one on the right had a stash of soaps and hand towels... complete with a pink vibrator nestled snugly right in the centre. He picked it up. 

For one, horrifying second, the thought crossed Ian's mind that perhaps this was part of the hotel package. Two beds, a tv, a fridge and a vibrator all for a hundred bucks a night. That idea was quickly chucked out of the window when Ian realized he'd seen this before. Recently. A smirk pulled at Ian's lips as he picked up the plug, pressing the base of it and watching it spring to life. Over the sound of the shower, there was little chance Max would have been able to hear it, but hell, did Ian. He swallowed thickly after a moment and gripped it tighter, turning off the vibrating function as he did so. 

The shower was hot, had to be for the early morning air. Ian had apparently been experimenting with the vibrator for more than a few seconds, though, because the sides of the shower were already steaming. Ian placed the vibrator in the soap dish along with the shampoo and conditioner, and decided he should actually wash himself before he thought of what he could do with it. But while he rubbed soapy suds across his chest, Ian's mind raced. He could simply show it to Max, that would be more than enough to embarrass him. If he was careful with his words, he might even be able to convince the Australian to use it for the half hour they had before they left.

None of it seemed perfect, though. Ian had attempted all of the above on previous occasions, and it wasn't every day he got an opportunity like this. With shampoo still in his hair, dripping down his back, Ian reached for the sex toy. It was surprisingly smooth in his hand, but he knew it would take some coaxing before it sat comfortably inside him. He swallowed the thick lump that had formed in his throat. The longer he stood there, the longer the tension built. But, being the irrational person he was, Ian promptly decided 'fuck it' and began working it inside himself. 

He stood with one hand holding Max's toy awkwardly, against the near side of the shower cubicle, with water running down his back and between his legs. The other hand was devoid of anything but shaking nerves, and came between Ian's legs, circling his arsehole with intent. With the wetness from the shower, although not nearly as good as lube, Ian managed to press two fingers knuckle-deep inside himself. He was a greedy bottom, and was usually begging for more by this point, if not ordering it. 

The lack of lube was something he'd not experienced on this end before however, and two fingers was enough to make him feel like he was being stretched. He let himself enjoy the moment, letting his fingers curl and press and stroke and... oh, god. Ian was, by now, minutely humping the air with no pressure in return, save for the occasional drop of warm water on his leaking cock. Ian was verbal during sex, that was just something he'd picked up. Usually, though, he was giving orders or teasing half-insults. It was rarely the breathy "Oh..."s he was so freely giving out now. 

The scenario was just like something out of a porno. Every detail. From Ian finding his mate’s toy to the very real possibility that the same mate was right outside the door. It was a picture-perfect scene that had Ian's arse clenching around his fingers. His other fingers, the ones wrapped around the plug, were beginning to sweat with anticipation. After taking this as a sign he should move on, Ian slowly began to remove his digits from inside himself. He grimaced at the loss, but assured himself he'd be filled once again. 

The hand that contained the plug moved itself lover and lower, then pressed into Ian's puckered hole. There was resistance at first, the nature of the plug allowing Ian to feel just how much his arse was stretching over the smooth plastic. He almost whined as he pressed it further in, still, to the widest part of the toy. Almost. Once it was fully settled inside him, Ian gave a half-moan, half-relieved sigh. He would never do that without lube again... at least not to himself. Despite the regret that seeped in, Ian felt, mostly, completely above it all. He felt so full, and by something that wasn't even his.  
As Ian caught his breathing and righted himself, waddling somewhat awkwardly to move around as he finished washing himself, Max was growing impatient outside. His was dressed and ready to go, to both boys surprise, and was eager to leave the hotel room. He knocked on the bathroom door, loud, insisting that Ian hurry up. He did, reasoning Max probably deserved some kindness considering what he'd just done. After he was finished washing himself, he stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Max gave him eyes, and not in a good way. In a "I was expecting you to come out buck-arse naked and you disappointed me" way. 

Ian returned the look with a smile, or at least an attempt at one. His usual, shit-eating grin was now replaced with a nervous smirk. Ian was sure Max would catch on to the incredibly out of character behaviour and call him out for it, but he was only half right. Max did notice Ian was acting strange, but he let Ian off with a mumbled "The fuck's wrong with you?" Before turning away, busy on his phone, most likely texting Joji or playing that game of his. Ian turned away, too, digging around in his bag for any sign of clean clothing with one hand still tightly clutching the towel around his waist. 

He pulled out some generic shirt - most likely one given to him by one of his fans - and struggled to tug it over his head. At one point, the towel around him nearly dropped and he was suddenly all too aware of the fact that it would only take Max a second look at him to realise what was happening. To realise that his best friend was stuffed full with his own plug. Ian's cock switched against the fabric of the jeans he was pulling on, but he stubbornly ignored it. Once he was decent, he turned around, shoving his keys and wallet into his pockets while he did so. It was only then that he realised Max was filming, his hand outstretched and holding a camera aimed at his face. When Max realised Ian was finished getting dressed, he pulled his friend over and encouraged him to speak into the camera. 

Ian looked at his flushed, sweaty face in the viewfinder, and while he knew Max would attribute it to a hot shower, surely one of his viewers would pick up on what he was really hiding, his blush being perfectly accompanied by an awkward stance and laboured breathing. It wasn't as if he had a choice, though. If he turned down Max's invitation to star in his video he'd definitely look suspicious. Usually, he was all over the camera. It was painful to stand there as Max rambled on about where they were, what they were doing today... but he stuck it out. Finally, Max shut off the camera and groaned, running a hang through his hair. "Get us an uber, would you?" 

Ian did just that, and minutes later they were standing outside their hotel amongst the businessmen and other convention-goers. Ian swore he heard a girl whisper something about Max, then saw her point to him out of the corner of his eye. 'Yeah, good luck with that.' Ian found himself selfishly thinking. But then the the idea dawned on him that they might actually just be fans. And if that was the case... it was likely that she wasn't the only one in the crowd of people that knew who they were. He suddenly felt extremely self-conscious. Maybe this was a bad idea... what if he was found out? 

Just as he was beginning to consider running back up to the hotel room and ridding himself of the plug, he felt his arm being tugged on by Max. He looked up to see the car he was being dragged to, the uber. He settled inside he back seat while Max took the initiative to sit in the front seat with the driver, who was a stout, muscular bloke a good ten years his senior. Ian rolled his eyes. Of course. Luckily, though, he didn't speak much English and returned Max's advances with hesitant nods and wide grins.

It wasn't as if Ian was paying the closest attention though. It was easy enough to tell what was going on in the front of the car with his main focus elsewhere. Despite his efforts, his cock was still half-hard and every bump or ditch they drove over insured it would stay that way for a little longer. The plug shifted inside him, sending subdued shocks of pleasure and discomfort up his spine. He gripped the armrest on the inside of the door as he lent into it, praying to god that anyone on the other side of the window had the decency to mind their own business.

His lips parted almost automatically, letting out a breathy gasp. The car came to an abrupt halt and Ian rocked forward involuntarily, putting pressure on the plug inside him, the shock of it making his arse clench desperately around the toy, which only served to lodge it further inside him. His hand gripped the armrest to resist touching his cock. His mind was so completely foggy, for a moment he thought he might be able to get off in the back of the car without being noticed. He didn't, of course, but the thought was still there. Ian sat forward, adjusting himself so that the movements of the car would affect him as little as possible. 

Eventually the uber came to a complete halt outside of the convention centre. Actually, it was more like a few streets down given how packed the area was, with cars on top of cars. Ian breathed a sigh of relief at the vehicle finally stopping completely. Max turned to look at him with a questioning look on his oh, so fuckable face, but said nothing. Ian grabbed his bag and stepped out onto the sidewalk. 

They began their journey which was for Ian more uncomfortable than anything, and wound up at the conference centre ten minutes before it was scheduled to begin, which was of course, late. They managed to find seats though and happily make themselves at home, pressing their feet into the backs of the chairs in front of them. As the lights dimmed around them, Ian became increasingly aware that he wouldn't be able to excuse himself without causing a fuss especially because of his reputation. He would have to sit through the entire presentation with a plug buzzing inside him, unable to reach climax or stop it completely. It would be torture.

Fifteen minutes into the -whatever it was, Ian wasn't paying attention- he realised he hadn't been exaggerating in the slightest. Every five minutes the plug would become uncomfortable to the point where he'd have to move, which only meant it would shift inside him, pumping pleasure from a slightly different spot. Ian's breath was tight in his throat, and he somehow felt that if he had permitted himself to whine and moan like he so desperately wanted to it would ease the torture inside him. 

He shifted and shuddered in an ongoing loop until his cock was so hard it felt almost painful pressing against the inside of his jeans. He found himself gripping his erection through his pants in a desperate attempt to alleviate some of the sensation he was feeling. Of course, he didn't permit himself to start minutely rubbing his hand against his own crotch, it just sort of... happened. He cursed himself for thinking that somehow this might make things better. It didn't. Ian felt a drop of sweat that had accumulated at the top of his head slip down to rest on his brow. He was in deep. 

His free hand itched to be doing anything other than desperately dripping the armrest of the chair he was in, and eventually it found its way to Max's hand, where it squeezed in a silent plea. Max yanked his arm away from his friend, giving him a confused and surprised look that he'd want to touch him so intimately in public, but quickly his expression changed as he realised what was happening. In front of them was the presentation that mattered little to both men, the only feature of interest being the way the blue lights highlighted each ringlet in Max's messy hair. If Ian didn't have his mates vibrator up his arse the in the moment, he was sure he could have considered it very romantic. "Are you fucking serious, cunt?" Max hissed, only to receive a rather pointed look from the mother of a young boy that was seated in front of them both. The look was returned with one of equal pleasantness but Max lowered his voice anyway. "Please don't tell me you've stuck a vibrator up your arse." He whispered in Ian's ear. His breath was hot.

Ian shrugged, his eyelids fluttering. "Okay, okay. I won't. But it won't make it any less true." He smirked -or at least attempted to- and gripped Max's hand yet again, giving it a reassuring squeeze. This time, Max didn't pull away. "You have no idea." Ian panted back. "How desperate I am right now." 

With that, the surrounding attendees of the presentation began to erupt with applause as the lights rose. Thank god that was over. Despite the event being average, it was the most exciting hour in the past month of Ian's life. While everyone cheered around them, Max finally gripped Ian's hand back and tugged him through the crowd, weaving through the sea of seated people. It was still a little early to leave yet, still considered somewhat rude, but they could definitely get away with it. With the way Ian was holding himself, people would probably assume he was just desperate for a piss. 

That's it, the bathroom. Ignoring the fact that it would soon be packed with the same people they'd been in the presentation hall with, Max took a sharp left into the men's just outside of the hall. After briefly checking to make sure there was no one at the stalls, he turned Ian around and pressed him back into the door. "You're one sick arsehole." He declared, claiming his lips in an immediately wet kiss.

"Mhm." Ian agreed into the kiss, his sweaty palms running up from Max's feminine sides to his equally feminine curls. Despite its unkept appearance, Max in actual fact took great pride in his hair. He especially loved when it was touched. Kissed, stroked, pulled. Ian's favourite was always the last one, though. He pulled back harshly enough that Max's mouth opened in a pained gasp. 

"O-oi..." Max feigned protest through gritted teeth, pretending as though his cock wasn't filling out. To help himself along, he began to rub his own cock through the jeans he was wearing. He stopped when Ian angled his thigh to do the job for him. With his now free hand Max began to tug up Ian's shirt, encouraging him to showcase his bare chest. He began trailing his fingers down the others torso, panting while he rutted against Ian's leg. "Fu-fuck." He cursed. He'd never considered before that he might have a public kink but the increasingly loud steps behind him made them both shiver in anticipation. Behind him, Ian felt the door shift. Fuck. 

He pulled away from it was possible as quickly, shoving Max into the nearest cubicle and locking the door behind them so they could fuck away their frustration in peace. He ground his teeth together, and turned back to Max, who was red in the face, panting just loud enough for those outside to hear. 

Ian didn’t get much time to look, and he soon found himself seated on the toilet, Max’s hands on his shoulders. He had this look in his eyes- one that Ian saw frequently in the eyes of one-night-stands right before they shoved their length into him. Was Max going to try and fuck him? Unlikely, he was far too sensitive to even try outlasting Ian. He was right, depending on how you look at it. 

Max crouched on the floor, spreading his thighs so that Ian had a perfect view of his tented pants. “You better be sucking me off after this.” He whispered, strained to sound both quiet and persuasive. Ian didn’t see a problem there, so he only nodded dumbly. 

The man crouched on the floor in front of him began to rub a single hand over his clothed cock as he took Ian’s with the other, pumping him slowly. He turned his head away in what -surely- couldn’t have been embarrassment. He whimpered, and quickly realised he wasn’t going to get any satisfaction from humping against his palm with the layers of fabric that prevented himself from direct touch. 

Ian, however, was getting all the touch he needed. He arched into Max’s hesitant hand, unintentionally presenting the plug that was still in his arse. Seeing what Ian had put up with only made Max increasingly desperate, and so to get it over with quicker, he licked his lips and leant forward, letting his lips form around the head of Ian’s cock. He moaned louder than he probably should have. For someone who claimed not to enjoy Ian’s quote: “underwhelming” dick, he certainly seemed to be enjoying himself.

He felt Ian’s cock heavy in his mouth, swallowing him as deeply as he could before pulling back up, coating him in thick saliva as he went. Ian’s length was angled slightly to the left, and to accommodate that he twisted his head to the side, tucking a brown curl behind his ear. 

He began to bob his head torturously slow, palming his own cock through his jeans. He felt Ian’s hand in his hair, tugging his curls back. “Just like that.” The man above him commanded. “Good boy.” Okay, that was pushing it. In retaliation, Max pressed the pink plug inside Ian, which immediately sent shocks through the other boys body.

“Uh- fuck...” Ian moaned, his body jolting with the shock of pleasure, his eyes squeezed shut. He’d almost managed to forget the plug was there, but now it was impossible to ignore. The buzzing combined with the hot heat of Max’s slow sucking was driving him wild. Soon, the lazy ups and downs weren’t enough, and Ian began to buck his hips forwards in desperation to lodge his cock further down Max’s throat. 

Max’s hands gravitated towards Ian’s hips and barely attempted to ease Ian’s vigour before he gave in completely, allowing his body to slouch when Ian grabbed his face with both hands, shoving him down onto his cock over and over again. This was what Max was looking for, and usually Ian was too much of a pussy to really drill into him. He spoke, not wanting to be heard over the cock in his mouth. His futile attempts at forming words were only to reassure himself just how relentless Ian was being. 

Ian watched his cock pump in and out of Max’s mouth, watched as the conditioned curls bounced along with Max, whose eyes had long since closed. He didn’t need to see what Ian was doing- he got all he needed from the heavy length fucking his face. He undid his pants messily, not willing to wait any longer to indulge himself entirely. He slipped out his cock and began to stroke himself with a shaking hand. To try and match Ian’s unpredictable, ruthless rhythm wouldn’t be an easy feat, so instead he stroked himself as he always did, in short needy movements. 

After only perhaps a minute, Max felt himself getting closer to the edge. He was an incredibly sensitive man, and had been lovingly trained to react to only the smallest of touches by Joji. His jaw went completely slack and he jerked himself quicker, eyebrows curving in pleasure. Ian, who had been watching Max the entire time, could predict that he was about to cum, and because of that his stomach tightened with his own impending orgasm. 

Max whined loudly, apparently forgetting where they were in his bliss, and tipped his head back allowing Ians cock to fall from his mouth as he came, letting his cum dribble onto the dirty bathroom tiles below. He shivered, he always did, and bit down on his lip once he realised that he’d made such a show of himself. Ian stroked himself quicker, and his own orgasm hit him like a bus given the combination of Max’s display and the plug still vibrating away inside him. “Fuck.” He cursed again -could the man say anything else?- and painted Max’s chin, his neck, with his cum. 

It was immediately after the shocks of Max’s orgasm had subsided that he decided to stand, his legs shaking although he pretended not to notice. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, ever the gentleman. “That was the best you’ve ever done me.” He confessed, moving his hands to scratch the back of his head. “Maybe I’ll let you borrow it more often.”

Ian grinned wide, and pushed his glasses up his a knuckle. “Maybe.”


End file.
